The Dangerous Duo
by Wolf Sagara
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally mate, but what will happen next?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Bitches

"It's about damn time," Miroku said as he and Sango left their friends. "I thought they'd never get together." Sango said in a truthful agreement. Inuyasha finally took Kagome as his mate. As he placed his mark on her, her body changed. Youkai magic turned her into a hanyou just like Inuyasha. She had longer hair as now it was three-fourths the way down her back. Her ears became just like Inuyasha's and she had become taller also. Inuyasha was still taller than her but not by much now. What amazed Kagome was her body. It seemed to morph into the body of a goddess. By the time Inuyasha had realized what had happened it was too late. His demon instincts kicked in and he took Kagome right there on the ground where they had officially become mates.

A few days after they became mates she started noticing some changes in herself. All of a sudden all of her senses had been improved, even her ability to sense the jewel shards. They were walking through the words when she sensed a shard. "Wait, this demon has enough shards to make the rest of the jewel." Kagome said. "Naraku" Inuyasha said. "Lets go" they both said in unison and took off in the direction of Naraku.

When they got there, Naraku was dead. A pack of wolf demons with blue fir and multiple tails ran off when they stopped. Kagome saw the shards in his body where the spider symbol was. Inuyasha cut them out and gave them to Kagome. She put all the shards together and the Shikon Jewel was whole once more. "Here Inuyasha, I know you wanted to become a full demon." Kagome said handing the jewel to Inuyasha. He took it and held it up to Kagome's chest. The jewel went into Kagome and she felt her power serge. "Why?" she asked. "Because now, all I want is you." As soon as he finished his sentence her lips crashed with his, their tongues having a battle for supremacy.

One month passed since they completed the sacred jewel and they were as happy as ever. But that changed as Sessomaru made an entrance. As the fight commenced, Sessomaru had his eye on the prize…the tetsiaga. Sessomaru used his whip to swing around causing Inuyasha and Kagome to jump and land a few meters back. "Windscar!" Inuyasha shouted as his windscar ripped though the land and Sessomaru leaped up and to the side to avoid it but what he didn't count on was Kagome appearing behind him. She sensed something in his arm and aimed for it. Hitting her target, she severed Sessomaru's left arm. As it fell to the ground a jewel flew out of it. It was like a sacred jewel shard except it was a crimson color and a full jewel. Kagome grabbed it and jumped backwards and landed next to Inuyasha. He was paralyzed to the spot. "The demons heart" he murmured staring at it. "What?" said Kagome not quite hearing what he said. "It's The Demons Heart, a jewel that was lost ages ago. It's said to power up a demons power to a god like degree of power." Inuyasha explained. Kagome looked at the jewel and held it to Inuyasha's chest. As it was absorbed into his chest he felt his power easily multiply by a hundred. "NO! You damn half-breed. You stole my jewel and then tainted it with your worthless excuse for a being!" Sessomaru said outraged. Inuyasha and Kagome ran by him and as Inuyasha jumped up, Kagome ran by him stealing his sword. Inuyasha brought out his tetsiaga and held it at a angle. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled out and Inuyasha went flying to the ground at an amazing speed. The sword cut Sessomaru's head in half. When Inuyasha picked himself off the ground he was shoved back down when Kagome jumped on him. "We did it!" she yelled happily. It was then Inuyasha saw Sessomaru's sword on her side like he wore his. "What are you going to do with that?" Inuyasha asked pointing toward the sword. "It's mine now. I'm going to keep it." Kagome said unsheathing her new sword. "ok, but other demons who want these two swords and now that there together it will be easier for them to take." Inuyasha said. "Don't worry, if they get to close we'll just have to kill them." Kagome said with a sly grin.

Inuyasha and Kagome took over Sessomaru's kingdom and lived in the palace some of the time. The other time they went to Kagome's time to visit her parents; especially during the new moon when they both reverted to their human form. They raised their son, Inuka, and he inherited the kingdom when Inuyasha and Kagome died a few centuries later. He also inherited his parent's swords and the jewels they possessed. Inuka became stronger than any demon and ruled his kingdom. In honor of his parents, he built statues of them. On the plaque on the bottom it read ' Inuyasha and Kagome, the Dangerous Duo.'


End file.
